No more fears
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Elsa llega a Nueva York huyendo de sus miedos,pensando que todo sus problemas acabarían asi,pero esta muy equivocada,mas cuando conoce a Wanda Maximoff...
1. Encuentro

Hago constar que ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen... al igual que la Bruja Escarlata(y otros súper que saldrán) no son mios y solo hago este fic por diversión y porque adoró los personajes nada más...y algo más este fic: es la historia de una Elsa moderna viviendo en época de los Avangers y así, se que es una idea muy loca que salió de una plática "random' entre mi mejor amigo y yo,así que están advertidos esta historia es muy loca y los puede sacar de onda, pero aún así espero les guste...e intentaré actualizar los fic que me faltan

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Encuentro**

Todo comienza con una chica caminando por la calle muy lejos de su hogar,era un día muy soleado,pero la chica ni siquiera lo notaba ya que pensaba en otras cosas...pensaba en su hogar y en su familia y rápidamente un horrible vacío en el estómago se hizo presente.

" _ **¿Cómo estará todo en casa?**_ " pensó algo triste " _ **Nueva York no se parece nada a Arendelle…definitivamente extraño Noruega**_ _"_

Sin darse cuenta la chica choco con una señora que llevaba a una pequeña niña en brazos.

-Uy,lo siento…no me fije-le dijo a la señora mientras la chica se fijaba en la pequeña que le recordaba mucho a su hermana menor Anna cuando era niña,pero la señora le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue.

Y lo malo era de que así eran sus días normalmente desde que llegó a Nueva York, hace apenas unos 9 días, y ya estaba estresada,pero ese día todo fue diferente ya que mientras caminaba rumbo al subterráneo repentinamente escuchó una explosión

-Que rayos…-empezó a decir pero en ese momento vio varias cosas que sucedían a la vez,primero: otra explosión y la segunda:un pedazo de metal se dirigía a la señora con la niña con la que había chocado antes.

-¡NO!-dijo la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó las manos y creó un enorme y resistente muro de hielo que se interpuso entre la señora junto con la niña y el pedazo de metal.

La chica corrió hacia la señora y por un momento,que pareció una eternidad,no paso nada hasta que la señora habló primero.

-Nos haz salvado,gracias, en serio muchas gracias...-dijo la señora casi con lágrimas

-N-no...no hay de que…¿Usted y la niña están bien?-dijo la chica totalmente roja,nerviosa y algo confundida.

" _ **Hice un muro de hielo con mis manos y parece que ni siquiera se ha impresionado…quizá esté en shock**_ _"_ pensó la chica algo preocupada.

-Si,estamos bien…gracias a ti…¿puedo saber tu nombre?-preguntó la señora.

-Ehmm...me llamo Elsa,señora-contestó la chica-pero creo que ahorita es mejor que se aleje cuanto antes de aquí... y por favor no diga nada de lo que vio ¿si?

-Gracias, Elsa,juro que no diré nada-dijo la señora mientras se iba con su niña lejos de ahí.

Elsa suspiró,ya estaba todo bien,y aunque odiaba usar sus poderes se alegraba de que había salvado a esa señora y que ahora podía irse a casa tranquilamente después quitar el muro,o eso pensaba…

-¡Hey,tu!...¡espera!-gritó una voz detrás de Elsa,y está irónicamente se quedó congelada

" _ **Mil rayos…¿ahora qué?**_ " pensó volteandose con cuidado hacia donde escuchó la voz,y delante de ella había una chica muy guapa de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención, aparte de su vestimenta color escarlata.

-¿Si?-preguntó Elsa tratando de sonar inocente a pesar que estaba nerviosa y con cierto temor a la chica desconocida

-Antes de hablar la otra chica señaló el imponente muro de hielo-¿Tu...tu hiciste eso?-preguntó la chica con un acento que Elsa no podía ubicar del todo pero que sonaba bonito,y que aun así no podía ocultar el asombro y la curiosidad de la chica.

-No sé a qué te refieres,yo no...-empezó a decir Elsa pero se detuvo al ver que de sus manos empezaba a salir hielo como cada vez que se asustaba o se ponía nerviosa.

-Aja, se nota que no sabes a qué me refiero…-dijo la chica en tono algo bromista

-Disculpa,yo no…-empezó Elsa haciendo un monólogo que la otra chica ni entendió

La chica levantó la mano para interrumpirla,obviamente estaba muy divertida por el comportamiento de Elsa.

-Esta bien,pero primero:tranquilizate, no pasa nada malo y segundo:mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff,un gusto-dijo Wanda ofreciéndole una mano a Elsa

-Uhm...un gusto,soy Elsa-dijo algo apenada pero sin responder la mano de Wanda,pues temía que pudiera congelarle la mano.

-Así que…¿Te gustan las cosas frías,eh?-le dijo Wanda con una sonrisa al ver que Elsa no le tomaba la mano y Elsa no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Algo así…-En eso sonó el celular de Elsa, que lo sacó y cuando se fijo en la hora casi le da un infarto-¡Rayos! Voy tarde,lo siento…me tengo que ir.

-Esta bien…-contestó Wanda y en un súbdito movimiento de mano-muñeca hizo que el celular de Elsa saltara a su propia mano con una especie de resplandor escarlata y rápidamente anoto un número para después regresarle el celular a Elsa que estaba confundida al conocer a alguien con poderes aparte de ella-¡Listo! ...ya tienes mi número y yo el tuyo

-¿Que?...¿Como hiciste eso?-preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

-Marcame después y lo sabrás…¡Y que no se te olvide descongelar ese muro! -contestó Wanda guiñandole un ojo a Elsa mientras destellos de energía de color escarlata salían de sus manos y con eso mismo se impulsó,elevándose pareciendo que volaba.

Elsa estaba maravillada,miro su celular y sonrió al ver su nuevo contactó:

" _Bruja Escarlata_ ".


	2. ¡Me llamó! y tiene un hermano rápido

Hago constar que ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen... al igual que la Bruja Escarlata(y otros súper que saldrán) no son mios y solo hago este fic por diversión y porque adoró los personajes

* * *

Capítulo 2

¡Me llamó!...y tiene un hermano super rápido

Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro en su pequeño departamento,era tarde, pero aún no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer,¡habia conocido a alguien con poderes como ella! ¿Y si había más gente con poderes?, entonces recordó lo que Wanda le había dicho: "- _Marcame después y lo sabrás..."_

Se detuvo,y miro su celular,sopesando los pros y los contras de marcarle a " _Bruja Escarlata_ ",y aunque ganaban los contra (pues después de tantos años de estar encerrada Elsa no podía confiar en nadie tan fácilmente) su curiosidad ganó.

 _«-Tranquila,Elsa...solo marca y ya,solo quieres explicaciones,si las cosas se ponen feas puedes colgar,irte de aquí y listo!_ "»

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa sonó su celular y vio que era Wanda,tomo aire y contestó antes de que se pudiera arrepentir.

-Uhm...¿Hola?-contestó Elsa

-Hola Elsa, soy Wanda...bueno,creo que eso ya lo sabes¿verdad?...-entonces río un poco, haciendo que Elsa se relajará y que riera un poco también.

-Si,supuse que eras tu,pero...¿no se supone que YO te debería haber hablado?

 _-_ Efectivamente,pero te tardaste...y de hecho, supuse que estarías indecisa si marcarme o no(creó que en ese aspecto eres como yo) ,asi que por esta ocasión tome la iniciativa...

Elsa se puso roja,¿era tan predecible?,pero conforme hablaba con Wanda se fue olvidando un poco de las cosas que le preocupaban y empezó a reír,algo facil ya que hablaron de temas sin importancia,eso fue una sensación extraña y agradable para Elsa,y parecía como si conociera a Wanda desde hace mucho tiempo.

En eso sonó una especie de alarma _MUY_ ruidosa del lado de la linea de Wanda.

-Rayos...Elsa,disculpa,me tengo que ir,es una emergencia-dijo Wanda con un tono un poco molesto.

-No,no hay problema...

En eso se escuchó una voz masculina con un acento similar al de Wanda que decía: "Rápido Wanda,hay que ir..." y Wanda solo contestaba: "Ya voy Pietro,solo me despido y ya..." ,y siguió una mini discusión pero Elsa ya no pudo entender más,ya que Wanda habia alejado el telefono,hasta que Wanda volvió a la línea.

-¿Elsa?¿Sigues ahí?

-Uhhm...si-contesto Elsa confundida.

-Oh,que bueno,mira...mi hermano me esta apurando,así que te mandare la dirección de una cafetería que conozco,ahí podremos hablar mejor¿si?

Elsa lo pensó un segundo, hasta que dijo-Okey,esta bien...

Después de despedirse,Elsa dejó su celular pensando en lo que pasaría después...Wanda le caía bien,de eso no había ninguna duda,el problema era que todos estos años no había convivido casi nada con otras personas,solo hablaba con sus padres y en ocasiones ni siquiera eso había salido bien...

Suspiró y mejor se fue a acostar,necesitaba ordenar sus ideas,lo bueno es que se durmió rápidamente y cuando despertó al día siguiente en su celular había un mensaje de Wanda con la dirección de la cafetería que menciono,y que por coincidencia (o suerte)se hallaba cerca de ahí, incluso en el mensaje también venía la hora en la que se verían, y como aún quedaba falta mucho Elsa se tomo su tiempo para desayunar y empezar a alistarse de manera casual pero con estilo hasta que dio la hora.

Le sorprendió que Wanda ya la estuviera esperando cuando llegó a la cafetería.

-Dusculpa...¿Haz estado esperando mucho tiempo?-dijo Elsa tomando asiento

-No,de hecho llegaste muy puntual- contestó Wanda con una linda sonrisa,que sin saber porque hizo sonrojar un poco a Elsa.

-Menos mal-dijo Elsa correspondiendo la sonrisa- pensé que...

Y en ese preciso instante apareció un muchacho de la nada,era alto y tenia el cabello blanco con unos ojos castaños que veían a Wanda con una mezcla de arrogancia y diversión.

-¡Aja! ¿Con que ibas a ir a la Biblioteca por unos libros,eh? -dijo con un tono burlista que hizo poner los ojos en blanco

-Ugh...siempre tan inoportuno,pero bueno...Elsa,el es mi hermano Pietro,Pietro ella es Elsa

-Mucho gustó-dijo amablemente Elsa

-Igualmente Elsa,esperenme un segundo-dijo Pietro mientras se levantaba e iba de manera muy rápida,literal por una soda

-Como te encanta presumir...-fue lo único que le dijo Wanda.

-Woah..eres...eres muy...-empezó a decir Elsa impresionada¿acaso todos en Nueva York tenian poderes?

Pietro solo sonrió y dijo:

-¿Muy rápido?...lo se.

* * *

Muchas gacias por sus fav.,follow y reviews,si les esta gustando la historia (o como si no) dejenme sus reviews,estoy encantada al leerlos.

 **Deathz:** Que buena alarma xD


	3. Al diablo todo lo que se

Hago constar que ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen... al igual que la Bruja Escarlata(y otros súper que saldrán) no son mios y solo hago este fic por diversión y porque adoró los personajes,y en serio gracias por sus reviews,follows y fav

*Aclaración: Este fic transcurre después de la Era de Ultron(sin que muera Pietro) y en si no se toma en cuenta lo que paso en Civil War,solo tomare a los personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3**

Al diablo todo lo que se...Hay muchísimas mas personas como yo

Después de esa demostracion de rapidez Wanda se llevo a su hermano Pietro disculpándose por un momento,dejando a una Elsa aún confundida en sus pensamientos,cuando regreso venía sola.

-Siento eso,Elsa...mi hermano suele ser muy presumido aveces-de disculpó Wanda,aunque noto que Elsa aun estaba confundida.

-No,no hay problema...-fue lo único que dijo Elsa distraída.

Wanda no dijo nada y se sentó nuevamente... se quedo observando un momento a Elsa,se fijo en su cabello rubio platinado que llevaba en una trenza de lado,igual se fijo en sus ojos azul hielo y sonrió un poco al ver su expresión que mostraba lo concentrada que estaba pensando en algo.

-Elsa,puedes preguntarme lo que sea, me imagino que tienes dudas...-dijo Wanda sacando a Elsa de sus pensamientos

Pero en el momento que Elsa iba a responder, llego un chico que tomo su orden(un chocolate frío para Elsa y una malteada de fresa para Wanda) y decidieron que mejor esperaran a que les trajeran su pedido para no ser interrumpidas,que por suerte no tardo nada y Elsa habló primero.

-Bueno,yo no se,por donde empezar...

-Por el principio es una buena opción-dijo Wanda para tomar de su malteada,había algo en el nerviosismo de Elsa que le parecía adorable.

Elsa suspiro y ordeno un poco sus ideas-Esta bien,primero...¿Como es que tu y tu hermano tiene...poderes?,creí que yo era la unica.

-Mis poderes y los de mi hermano es una historia larga y difícil,pero en resumen nosotros somos alterados...fuimos sometidos a experimentos y todo eso para obtener nuestros poderes-contesto Wanda como si nada, aunque por un momento Elsa noto algo de dolor en sus ojos-pero eso si: tu no eres la única con poderes ...hay muchas mas personas con poderes de las que te imaginas,por ejemplo hay un chico con poderes de araña que trepa muros, un supersoldado , y un científico que se hace verde al enojarse,en fin,hay de todo...

Elsa se quedo pasmada y esperanzada,era increíble lo que había oído,y se sentía extrañamente emocionada al darse cuenta que todo lo que sabia se iba al diablo,había mas gente como ella que la podía entender y eso era lo que mas le importaba.

-Eso quiere decir,que aquí puedo ser...¿mas normal?

-Elsa,sin ofender: tu eres todo menos normal...yo nunca había visto a alguien con tus poderes y eso que estoy con los Vengadores y veo de todo.

-¿Vengadores?

-Si,nos encargamos de cuidar al mundo,como cuando paso lo de Ultrón,u otras cosas malas que pasan-dijo Wanda pero al ver que Elsa seguía confundida y sin saber nada-espera un momento, no es por ser grosera... ¿Pero es que no ves televisión?

Elsa se sintió muy avergonzada.

-No,mis Padres no me dejaban ver televisión,solo me quedaba en mi cuarto y leía...-dijo Elsa muy incómoda, no le gustaba hablar de su Padres y del tiempo que estuvo encerrada en su cuarto para ocultar sus poderes e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que no empezará a nevar a causa de sus sentimientos.

-Oh...¿Fue por tus poderes?-Wanda se sintió pésimo por Elsa " _Ya estoy entendiendo varias cosas..."_ penso

-Algo así... Yo no podía controlar del todo mis poderes,así que era lo mejor,creo.

-No es cierto,la unica manera de controlar tus poderes es...dejándote llevar y empezar a sentirse orgullosa de ellos,ser libre y así empezaras a controlarlos, se lo que te digo

Elsa asintió con una leve sonrisa, quizás Wanda tenía razón después de todo.

-Pero cambiando un poco el tema,¿Solo tus padres saben de tus poderes?

-Si,ni siquiera mi hermana Anna sabe de ellos...-dijo triste.

Elsa quería a su hermana pero no podía estar cerca de ella sin lastimarla,así que decidió alejarse para protegerla aunque la separacion le dolía,mas en estas fechas que de acercaba el cumpleaños de Anna.

-¿Porque?...es tu hermana, estoy segura que quisiera saberlo.

-No, no debe saberlo ,ya le hice mucho daño...-dijo Elsa en un tono molesto, congelando su chocolate sin querer,algo que no paso desapercibido para Wanda.

-Wow...vaya,esta bien-dijo Wanda " _Nota:No mencionar a Anna,es un tema peliagudo_ " -pero oye,no te gustaría venir conmigo al cuartel,ahí esta un amigo que te agradaria,a mi me ah ayudado mucho

-¿En serio?

-Si,se llama Clint,pero lo conocen como Hawkeye.

* * *

 **Guest:** Que bueno que te guste mi idea del crossover,obvio saldrán mas Vengadores mas adelanté y tienes razón ahorita Elsa ya sabe que hay más, pero va ser MUY diferente cuando los vea xD


	4. El sermón del halcón

Hago constar que ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen... al igual que la Bruja Escarlata(y otros súper que saldrán) no son mios y solo hago este fic por diversión y porque adoró los personajes y agradezco mucho todos sus reviews,fav y follows

* * *

Capítulo 4

El sermón del halcón

Cuando llegaron al cuartel de los Vengadores ,Elsa se quedó maravillada,porque aunque los padres de Elsa eran millonarios sabía que nunca podrian comprar tanta tecnología y comodidad al mismo tiempo.

-Wow...¿tu vives aquí?-preguntó Elsa mirando a todos lados.

-Si,Stark acomodo y adaptó todo para convertir este lugar en una "casa-cuartel"-le explicó Wanda-ven,vamos a la arquería de seguro Clint esta ahí.

Elsa seguía viendo a todos lado mientras iban a la arquería y cuando llegaron a esta efectivamente estaba un hombre alto de cabello castaño que prácticaba con un arco,y a su lado estaba Pietro que parecía muy divertido.

-Te juró mocoso rapido, que si no te vas...te lanzaré una flecha, aunque se enoje Wanda-decia el hombre con el arco en un tono "serio"

-Me agrada ver que se llevan muy bien muchachos...-interrumpió Wanda con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro ya sabes que el anciano me adora,hermanita...más desde que le salve la vida,por cierto-dijo Pietro.

-¿En serio?...no puedes dejar de decir eso,cada 5 segundos?-protesto el otro hombre.

Wanda puso los ojos en blanco, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, así que decidió interrumpirlos nuevamente antes de que Pietro contestará.

-Por cierto,Clint...te presentó a Elsa,es mi nueva amiga,-la presentó Wanda,y Elsa se sintió alegre cuando escuchó la palabra "amiga" .

-Oh,mucho gusto Elsa...soy Clint,me alegra que Wanda tenga una amiga-dijo ofreciéndole una mano para saludarla

Elsa dudó un momento pero al final aceptó la mano.

-También es un gusto conocerte Clint...

-Wow...tu mano esta congelada,debo decir que apaguen el clima de lugar,esta fuerte-dijo Clint haciendo que Elsa s avergonzará y quitara su mano rápidamente.

-No es eso, Clint,esta bien...es sólo que a Elsa no le molesta el frio,es como si fuera parte de ella...- dijo Wanda,mientras Pietro miraba con curiosidad a Elsa.

-Exacto,nunca me...-empezó a decir Elsa

-A todos nos molesta el frío-interrumpio Pietro con una ceja levantada.

-Pues a mi no- contestó Elsa molesta, pues acaba de descubrir que le chocaba la gente grosera que la interrumpía y que no le creía-Tu no sabes lo que el frío significa para mí...

Pietro sonrió, y Wanda se quedó sorprendida al oír hablar así a Elsa.

-Lo que digas...-contesto Pietro en un tono que molestó a Elsa,pero este se volteó a ver Clint-Hey,anciano,lanza una flecha...quiero ver si la puedo atrapar-dijo,pues bviamente quería presumir y alardear.

-Lo que tu digas,mocoso...-contestó Clint tomando su arco y preparándose para lanzar una flecha-¿listo?...

Pietro asintió y en ese momento Elsa se le ocurrió algo...con un movimiento leve de mano congelo la pista donde estaban,pues aunque Pietro fuera rápido no quería decir que no se podía resbalar ,y efectivamente resbaló ante sorpresa de los demás haciendo que Elsa intentara ocultar una risa,por primera vez en un largo tiempo le gusto usar sus poderes.

Wanda volteó a ver a Elsa y empezó a reír cuando comprendió todo.

-¡Muy bien,Elsa! Eso le enseñara una lección...-dijo Wanda intentando no reír más y volteó a ver a su hermano-espero que esto te enseñe a no ser tan grosero y presumido...

-Esta bien,esta bien...ya entendí-contesto Pietro mirando a Elsa con expresión divertida.

-Por lo que dice Wanda tu hiciste ese hielo, Elsa y si es así,dejame decirte que es fantástico...yo no estoy en contra que vengas y le des una lección a este mocoso todo los días,digo,ni siquiera lo vio venir...

-¿Quien no vio venir que? -dijo una voz detrás de ellos, venía de un hombre alto,rubio y fuerte con una especie de traje de soldado o algo parecido.

-Ah, Hola Cap,¿como te fue en tu misión?-preguntó Clint

-Bien,aunque aún no hay señales de Bucky -contesto el hombre-¿Como ah estado todo por aquí?¿Y porque la pista esta cubierta de hielo?

-Todo ah estado bajo control, no te preocupes...-dijo Clint.

-Y si te preguntas sobre el hielo, es mejor que te lo expliquen la chicas-dijo Pietro señalándo a Elsa y a Wanda.

-Primero dejame presentarte a mi amiga Elsa,ella fue la que creó esa capa de hielo-explico Wanda orgullosamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Elsa que se tenso ante el pequeño contacto- Elsa,dejame presentarte a Steve Rogers,mejor conocido como el Capitán América.

-Mucho gusto Capitán Rogers-saludo Elsa respetuosamente.

-Igualmente,Elsa,pero...¿como hiciste eso?-dijo señalándo el hielo-,¿También eres una alterada?

-No,yo nací con la habilidad de controlar hielo y nieve, señor

-¿Y tu padres también tienen esa habilidad?

-No,ellos no tienen esta habilidad, ni mi hermana...por eso huí, era lo mejor

En ese momento Wanda se metió a la conversación,lo cual Elsa le agradeció internamente.

-Capitán, ya fueron muchas preguntas¿no cree?-dijo Wanda

-Tienes,razón, lo siento Elsa...-dijo el Capitán y Elsa contestó que no habia problemas-bueno creo que es mejor que me retire,tengo que hablar con Tony,y creo que necesitó tu ayuda Pietro...

Pietro se fue con el Capitán,y cuando los 3 quedaron solos en la sala,Clint fue el primero en hablar.

-Elsa,no es por inmiscuirme en tu vida,pero yo tengo hijos y si uno de mis hijos huyera, no me gustaría...huir es de cobardes y no es una opción,si tienes problemas con tus poderes sólo ve,aprende a controlarlos y listo.

Elsa sintió que sus mejillas de encendian y que sus poderes salían un poco de control,Wanda incluso sintió el descenso en la temperatura del cuarto.

-¿Disculpa?...¿Crees que no lo intente?-dijo Elsa molesta mientras bajaba mas la temperatura- Cada día intentaba controlarlos y fallaba,todos los días era de fallar y seguir intentado al día siguiente,pero todo tiene un límite,yo no quería seguir fallando sola entre 4 paredes, quería ser libre y proteger a quienes mas quiero...deje la tranquilidad de Noruega por venirme hasta aquí...

-Elsa...tranquila,no pasa nada-le dijo Wanda,al ver que Elsa no hacía caso.

-Espera,Wanda-dijo Clint y añadio en voz baja para que solo oyera Wanda- deja que de desahogue un poco más, es lo que le hace falta,confía en mi...

-No tienen ningun derecho de decirme cobarde...Ustedes no tienen idea por lo que eh pasado y todo el sufrimiento que eh causado todos estos años solo para proteger a quien quiero,estos poderes que tengo me han convertido en un monstruo...

-Basta,Elsa-dijo firmemente Wanda,por alguna razón no soportaba que Elsa se viera como un monstruo-no tienes idea de lo que dices,tu no eres un monstruo...

-¿En serio?-la reto Elsa-¿Como sabes que no lo soy?

-Porque ella era igual que tu al principió-explico Clint dejando a Elsa sorprendida y sin palabras- ustedes son muy similares,por eso se que tienes miedo...lo vi cuando hable con Wanda una vez y ahora lo veo en ti...y creo que no debes de temer por tus poderes,son asombrosos y por lo que vi...-señalo el piso aun cubierto de hielo- puedes controlarlos bien si te lo propones,así que dejalo ir...y hablale a tus padres y diles que estas bien para que no se preocupen.

Elsa se quedo sin habla otra vez,sentia un nudo en la garganta,nunca había sentido tantas emociones en un día,todo por lo que habia pasado se le vino a ls mente hasta que Wanda la saco de sus pensamientos volviendo a poner su mano en su hombro,Elsa la volteó a ver y no pudo evitar que se le salieran una lágrimas y sin pensarlo, la abrazó y lloro un poco más...y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a estos,Elsa se sintió aliviada,y de cierta manera feliz con este abrazo.

Wanda de sorprendió,pero se recuperó rápidamente,sabía que lo unico que necesitaba Elsa era un abrazó.

-Tranquila, ya paso...-le decía Wanda acariciándole el cabello,así que miró a Clint y le hizo una expresión de agradecimiento,había estado bien que Elsa se desahogara,y así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que Elsa se separó un poco de Wanda y después de que Elsa se limpiará las lágrimas, Clint le sonrió.

-Las dejo chicas,y piensa lo que te dije Elsa...tus poderes son especiales y asombrosos,no los desperdicies,si quieres ven todos los días y práctica con ellos,pero no dejes que pasen desapercibidos,ni los ocultes...en serio-le dijo y antes de irse le revolvió un poco el cabello a Elsa que simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien,Elsa?-le preguntó Wanda a Elsa

-Si,estoy muy bien,gracias...-contestó Elsa sinceramente pues nunca se había sentido mejor.

-¿Y que piensas de venir todos los días a practicar?

-Que estaria muy bien

-Excelente-sonrio Wanda-ire todos los días por ti...pero antes que nada,tienes algo que hacer-y ante la expresión de interrogación de Elsa añadió-hablarles a tus padres...

Elsa suspiró-Esta bien...pero quedate conmigo,por favor-le dijo a Wanda que asintió y Elsa respiro prufundamente y tomó su teléfono y marco el número de su casa,dejo que timbrara varias hasta que alguien contestó-¿Hola? Soy...

-¡Elsa!-grito una voz que definitivamente era la voz de Anna,Elsa no aguantó su emoción y le sonrió a Wanda que le regresó la sonrisa con un gesto de aprobación.

-Si,solo quería decir que estoy bien...

-¿En serio?...¿Comes bien?¿Donde estas?,espera... ¿Duermes bien?-empezó a preguntar Anna sin poder ocultar su emoción en la voz.

-Si,como bien y todo,incluso hice algunos amigos...-contesto Elsa tratando de no reír,pero en ese momentos ambas se quedaron en silencio y Elsa añadió-Lo siento Anna,yo no...

-No Elsa, ese día tu no tuviste nada que ver,no fue tu culpa... Fue mía,yo soy la que lo siente-Elsa podía notar su tristeza

-No,no digas eso Anna...

-Elsa,dime donde estas,por favor...-le suplico Anna

-Anna,no puedo decírtelo...

-Juró que no se lo diré a mis padres,a nadie...solo quiero saber donde estas...por favor,Elsa,eres mi hermana...

Elsa paso una mano por su cabello, no sabía quehacer,se mordio un poco el labio,pero al final decidió que antes que nada sabia que podía confiar en Anna,volteo a ver a Wanda y suspiro.

-Muy bien...estoy en Nueva York,es lo único que puedo decirte.


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Frozen y los Vengadores no me pertenecen si no a sus correspondientes creadores

nota: Ya se que tenía mucho sin actualizar este fic pero de repente se me ocurrió el capítulo y lo escribí

* * *

 **Capítulo** **5**

¡Sopresa!

A partir de su primera visita al cuartel de los Vengadores,Elsa empezó a ir casi todos los días en las tardes ,se la pasaba muy bien con Wanda veían películas,entrenaban, leían e incluso Wanda le habia ayudado a Elsa a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en la Biblioteca cerca de ahí con un horario que le dejaba toda la tarde libre y pues esa tarde no era la excepción,asi que veían una película juntas.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-se quejo Elsa mientras veía una escena de "Chucky" -un muñeco ni siquiera podría tomar un cuchillo así

-¿Como sabes que no?...si esta poseído como Chucky a lo mejor si podría- contestó Wanda divertida pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a la mente lógica de Elsa,incluso para las películas y le gustaba como se quejaba cuando estas no tenían sentido en algo.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-Lo que digas...pero la próxima vez,yo eligo la película

-Esta bien,pero nada de "High School Musical"...porque si escuchó «Breaking Free» una vez más juro que voy a explotar- respondió Wanda acordándose de la vez que Elsa puso todas las películas de "High School Musical" seguidas

Elsa murmuró algo sobre injusticia y todo estaba muy bien hasta que de repente sonó el celular de Elsa y vio el número ,era Anna,suspiró y miro la pantalla con indecisión pero al final no contestó, aunque el celular volvió a sonar y mejor lo apagó.

-¿No vas a contestar?-le preguntó Wanda intuyendo fácilmente quien era la que le hablaba a Elsa

-No se...es Anna...desde el día que hablamos nos hemos mantenido en contacto,pero ahora me esta insistiendo para que le diga donde estoy viviendo,estoy segura que quiere venir y no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Porque no?...es tu hermana y tu la quieres y extrañas,se nota, y ella a ti,así que no veo el problema.

-Exacto,la quiero,por eso mismo no es buena idea... quiero protegerla

" ** _Aquí vamos con lo mismo..._** " pensó Wanda

-¿De que,Elsa?... tu ya controlas muy bien tus poderes

-No es...es solo que yo...-empezó a decir Elsa incómoda en un tono que sugería que quería decir mas pero no se atrevía-...no lo entenderías

-Bueno quizás si me explicaras lo que pasa te entendería- replico Wanda decidida a que Elsa hablará pero al ver que esta no contestaba agregó en un tono mas suave-por favor Elsa...explicame lo que pasa,quiero entenderte...porque eres mi amiga y no me gusta que estés alejada de tu hermana,eso te duele y estoy segura de que todo esto ya no tiene que ver con tus poderes¿verdad?

Elsa bajo la mirada y suspiró, sabia que tenia que decirle todo a Wanda.

-Te equívocas...si tiene que ver con mis poderes,yo le hice algo terrible a Anna por culpa de estos cuando éramos niñas...-empezó a decir Elsa y Wanda guardo silencio para animarla a seguir hablando-...estábamos jugando cuando de repente me asuste y mis poderes se salieron de control, golpeando la cabeza de Anna que quedo varios inconsciente en el hospital...todo por mi culpa

-Claro que no fue tu culpa, Elsa...eras una niña y lo que ocurrio fue un accidente

-Mis padres no lo vieron así, me encerraron en mi cuarto y me alejaron de Anna,incluso me prohibieron hablarle en las cenas familiares que me dejaban salir...estoy segura que ella pensó que la odiaba.

-¿Anna no sabia lo que pasaba? -preguntó Wanda asombrada ¿Que clase de padres encierran y alejan a su propia hija?

-No...después del accidente ella tuvo amnesia traumática o algo así y no recuerda nada del accidente ni de mis poderes

-¿Y porque no se lo explicaron?

-A mis padres le pareció mejor que Anna no supiera nada y me obligaron a ocultar mis poderes...-dijo Elsa estremeciéndose levemente por los malos recuerdos,mientras que Wanda no podía dar crédito que unos padres se comportarán así con su hija-pero todo se hecho a perder cuando en la ultima cena Anna me reclamo haciéndome enojar y mis poderes se salieron de control,por eso me fui de mi casa...hubieras visto,congele el pavo

Wanda tuvo que mirar directamente a Elsa para saber que esta intentaba bromear con ese último comentario.

-Bueno...recuerdame que no te haga enojar cuando cenemos -dijo Wanda con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo hare...aunque no prometo no congelar las aceitunas o la cena de Pietro

-Me parece bien- asintio Wanda tratando de parecer animada y en un tono serio agregó-pero en serio creo que deberías hablar con Anna de lo que paso,tiene derecho de saberlo y estoy segura que lo entenderá

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Elsa en tono esperanzado y Wanda cayó en la cuenta que aparte de la culpabilidad que sentía Elsa,esta tenia miedo de que Anna reaccionara igual que sus padres,que la culpará.

" ** _No quiere perder también a Anna"_** pensó Wanda sintiendo muchas ganas de abrazar a Elsa,pero se limitó a asentir y agregó:

-Si,lo creo...además tu no estas sola en esto,Elsa-dijo Wanda tomando la mano de Elsa para animarla-siempre me tendrás a mi para apoyarte

Elsa sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo,Elsa

-Gracias-dijo Elsa y abrazo a Wanda.

Después de eso acordaron que en la mañana Elsa le hablaría a Anna para decirle donde vivía y si esta venía (algo que era seguro) pues le diría toda la verdad.

Pero como ese día ya era de noche Wanda acompañó a Elsa a su casa que estaba cerca de ahí no tardaron en llegar y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que una chica pelirroja con maleta estaba esperando afuera de la puerta de Elsa y al ver a esta casi corrió para abrazarla

-¡Elsa!-casi gritó la chica sin dejar de abrazar a Elsa que parecía en shock-que bueno que te encontré... pensé que me había equivocado de casa y que fue mala idea venir de sorpresa

-¿Anna?¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Elsa saliendo del shock y rompiendo el abrazo amablemente.

-Vine a verte,Elsa...-contesto Anna como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-No si...¿pero como supiste donde vivía?-pregunto Elsa tratando de explicarse

-Oh,eso...bueno,mi amigo Kristoff sabe mucho de tecnología y me ayudó a encontrarte por el GPS de tu celular -contesto Anna con una sonrisa triunfante-e intente marcarte cuando llegue pero no contestaste y creo que después apagaste el teléfono...¿Porque tienes celular si no lo vas a contestar?

Wanda reprimió una risa pues estaba segura que nadie la hablaría asi a Elsa sin salir congelado.

" ** _Esta chica tiene carácter_** " pensó Wanda sin disimular una sonrisa divertida y fue cuando Anna la noto,asi que Elsa se apresuró a presentarlas.

-Disculpen...Anna,ella es Wanda,una amiga-dijo Elsa tratando de no parecer nerviosa-Wanda,ella es Anna,mi hermana...

Wanda sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Anna,que la aceptó amablemente.

-Mucho gusto Anna...Elsa me ah hablado mucho de ti.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Anna muy sorprendida ,pues hasta entonces creía que Elsa no hablada de ella para nada pero ver la expresión de Elsa agregó-digo...el gusto es mío,Wanda

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que entremos a la casa-dijo Elsa después un momento lanzándole un mirada de :" _No me dejes sola,por favor_ " a Wanda que sabía que Elsa iba a necesitar su apoyo.

" ** _Bueno...Vivan las sorpresas¿no?_** " pensó Wanda alegre por la oportunidad que tenia Elsa de arreglar todo con su hermana...o eso esperaba.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Life's too short

Capitulo 6

 _"Life's too short"_

 **"Las hermanas son muy complicadas...y silenciosas"** pensó Wanda

Ya había transcurrido casi media hora desde que pasaron a la casa de Elsa,y las 3 estaban sentadas en la sala, pero ninguna de las hermanas hablaba nada,todo era silencio, y era mas que obvio que Elsa estaba muy nerviosa(la temperatura de la casa repentinamente había bajado), e incluso Anna se veía nerviosa pero Wanda no se atrevía a romper el silencio,así que le lanzo una mirada a Elsa para animarla a hablar.

-Eh...-empezó Elsa sin saber que decir,después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía como empezar una plática con Anna,así que dijo lo primero que pensó sin darse cuenta-,¿Tienes hambre,Anna?...después de todo hiciste un gran viaje y debes estar cansada...

-Gracias,pero no te preocupes...comí algo mientras te esperaba

-Oh,esta bien...

En eso Anna suspiro como para armarse de valor

-Pero...bueno...creo que debemos hablar de lo que paso en casa,Elsa

Elsa solo asintió,sabia que iban a tener que hablar tarde o temprano.

-Bueno,yo iré a la cocina a preparar bocadillos mientras ustedes hablan-dijo Wanda para darle espacio a las hermanas y se fue rápidamente.

Una vez a solas,Elsa fue la primera en hablar.

-Anna,lo siento,yo no...

-Espera Elsa,antes que nada, perdóname tu a mi...fue mi culpa,no tenia idea de lo que te pasaba-la interrumpio Anna pero al final bajo la mirada y agregó-pero...¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?...yo te hubiera entendido

-Lo se,pero no podia decirte nada Anna,lo único que quería protegerte-contesto Elsa en un tono muy triste y sincero dejando a Anna asombrada pues nunca había pensando que Elsa estuviera dispuesta a todo para protegerla

-¿Protegerme de que,Elsa?

-¿Como que de que? ¡De mi!¡Soy peligrosa!...eso hasta nuestros padres lo saben-volvió a contestar Elsa pero ahora con una mirada suplicante(casi con lágrimas),queriendo que Anna entendiera de una vez por todas que sus poderes eran muy peligrosos.

-Pues Papá y Mamá se equivocan, Elsa...no eres peligrosa

-Claro que lo soy,Anna...yo...ya te lastime una vez.

Elsa le empezó a contar la historia del accidente donde la lastimó y del miedo que tenia a que volviera a pasar ,sin darse cuenta que a cada palabra que decía iba descendiendo la temperatura del cuarto y cuando termino de contar la hiahistoria había uno que otro copo de nieve que flotaba alrededor de ellas, esperaba que Anna se enojara y la culpara de todo (como habían hecho sus padres de niña) pero no contó con que Anna no se iba a dar por vencida y ahora mas que nunca iba a luchar por ella

-Elsa,escúchame muy bien...eso no fue tu culpa,eramos niñas y fue un accidente,porfavor ya no te atormentes mas por eso-dijo Anna en tono suave y sin ningún reproche(algo que de manera sorprendente tranquilizo a Elsa)

-Pero Anna..¿no te asustan mis poderes?

-Claro que no,tu poderes son fantásticos Elsa,son parte de ti-dijo Anna acercandose y tomando la mano de Elsa-yo lo único que te pido es que no me vuelvas a alejar de tu lado...porque eres mi hermana y te quiero

-Yo también te quiero,Anna-dijo Elsa con algunas lágrimas que ya no se pudo contener más y abrazó fuertemente a Anna que le devolvío el abrazo igual de fuerte,y ninguna de las dos se quería soltar, pues ambas habían esperado mucho ese momento y no querían romperlo

Y por eso ninguna noto que Wanda se había escapado por el patio de la casa,pues ella había sabido desde el principio que todo iba a salir bien entre las hermanas

" _Se darán cuenta que la vida es muy corta para que se pierdan una a la otra por un malentendido,mas si se quieren tanto... "_ había pensado Wanda

Por eso mismo antes de irse había preparado un postre de chocolate para ambas (sabia que era la debilidad de ambas hermanas por lo que le había dicho Elsa) y también había con una nota de disculpa, deseando que todo saliera bien.

Y así fue...

 _Continuará..._


End file.
